Conventionally, there are known component mounters with a head attached to which are multiple nozzles that revolve around a main axis of the head. For example, the component mounter of patent literature 1 is provided with a raising and lowering member including a pressing roller positioned at a specified location in the revolving direction, and provided with a spring for biasing a nozzle upwards. With this component mounter, in a state with a nozzle positioned at a specified position, the nozzle is moved downwards by using the pressing roller to press a pressed section of the nozzle against the force of the spring. When the pressing by the pressing roller on the pressed section is released, the nozzle returns to the specified upper position due to the spring. The gap between adjacent pressed members is set such that the pressing roller cannot fit between them in a vertical direction.